1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a fence post brancing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As they age, the corners of fences for livestock tend to cave in towards the direction of the tension in the fence. This is a gradual process, rather than the result of sudden movement. The present invention addresses this problem, in a way that is not shown in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,107, issued on Jan. 15, 1974, to George W. Garretson, discloses a repair assembly for fences posts including bracing rods. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a system for the original construction of a fence, rather than its repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,181, issued on Sep. 14, 1982, to Lynn E. Asher and Antony J. Conway, discloses an end or corner fence post construction, including a brace resting on a deadman plate below ground level. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a floating deadman and wire straps for reinforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,879, issued on Aug. 16, 1988, to Michael D. Wasicek and Larry D. Wasicek, discloses a metal fence post connector, including braces. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is for wooden fences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,787, issued to Jan. 16, 1990, to Terry D. Watson, discloses a fence corner post with a brace and strut, all made of steel. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is for wooden fences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,780, issued on Aug. 27, 1991, to M. Dean Yearwood, discloses a metal brace for supporting a metal fence post. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is for wooden fences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,109, issued on Oct. 29, 1991, to Donald Miller, discloses fence post bracing and a method of installation in a section of fence, without the use of a floating deadman as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. NO. 5,139,235, issued on Aug. 18, 1992, to Willis G. Kilmen, discloses a corner fence post system, with braces having auger flights underground, rather than floating deadmen, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,716, issued on Nov. 26, 1996, to Jack Navarez, discloses a post support with offset slanted stake, without the use of a floating deadman or wire straps as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,342, issued on Apr. 14, 1998, to Lonnie Van Winkle, discloses a fence corner arrangement with interlocking posts and braces, without diagonal braces resting on floating deadmen, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,411, issued on Jun. 15, 1999, to Trevor Krause and Anthony John Baillieu, discloses a combination strainer and stay and thrust member. Unlike the brace of the instant invention, the prop member is not cut at a forty five degree angle at its edges, but fits into a hole in the post and a groove in the thrust member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,151, issued on Jan. 22, 2002, to Jimmy D. Snow, discloses fence cornerpost assembly brackets, but does not disclose a brace resting on a floating deadman, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,255, issued on Mar. 4, 2003, to O'Berry et al., discloses a flat fence post protector that lies on the surface of the ground and supports a vertical post, but does not disclose a diagonal brace resting on a floating deadman, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,436, issued on Sep. 23, 2003, to Kevin Robert Kretsch, discloses a goose barrier, with a spool for tightening a line between posts. There are no braces, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,252, issued on Mar. 15, 2005, to Bryan J. Pulliam, discloses a portable fencing system, with a winch for tightening wires and ground anchor stakes, rather than braces resting on floating deadmen, as in the instant invention.
British Patent No. 2 295 628, published on Jun. 5, 1996, inventor Malcolm Peter Carl Tandy, discloses a brace for a fencing system, with post supports that are driven into the ground, rather than floating deadmen that rest on the ground, as in the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.